everything isn't only as it seems
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: the one thing that call really hurt is betrayal


everything isn't only as it seems

_The one thing that hurts is betrayal. _

crossover one shot_  
_

_

* * *

_"Bella!"

I didn't turn around to face him as he rushed after me. I just kept my eyes on the streets as I hurried towards my house. But that didn't stop that mother fucker from grabbing my hand and turning me around, making me look into his eyes. The eyes I used to find beautiful until about five minutes ago. His hair was a mess and his shirt unbuttoned. I noticed he was bare foot, not having enough time to put his shoes on in order to rush after me.

"I'm sorry."

I yanked my arm away from him before spitting in his face. "FUCK YOU FREDDIE!" I screamed aloud, not caring that everyone walking past us heard me. "I fucking trusted you. I was going to fucking tell you something really important! And what do I see? You banging my _best friend_! What kind of a boyfriend are you? You told me you loved me and what the fuck do you do?"

"I shag Effy."

"You're fucking right. YOU SHAGGED ELIZABETH FUCKING STONEM IN THE SAME BED YOU SHAGGED ME IN!"

"Bella, calm down."

"I can't calm down Freddie!" I snapped bitterly, the tears now running down my face. "I fucking loved you." I whispered into the wind and my hand went to the small bump between my hips. "I wanted..."

He must have gotten why I was doing that, "How long?"

"Two months," I whispered and looked up at him. "But that doesn't mean I'm fucking letting you see it when its born!"

"Bella, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough!" I screamed and ran. I ran all the way home and shut myself in my room.

* * *

"Mama, where are we going?"

We sat on the bus as it moved. "We're going to see your uncle Chris."

"Okay," my eight year old son said before adding under his breath, "I don't know why we have to go see a tombstone anyway."

I laughed lightly and ruffled his hair. "Maxwell Antony,"

"I like Max, mom!" my son injected. I smiled at his frown but at the same time, flinched internally. He looked so much like his father that it want't funny. After we visited Chris, Max wanted to go see Maxxie and the others. I knocked on the door of the Stonem household and waited. When the door opened, my worst nightmare opened the door.

"Bella," she stated kindly, trying to be civil. "It's been a while."

"Is Tony in? Or anyone?"

"Their all inside." Effy said smugly. "Why don't you want outside on the corner like a good little..."

"Effy," I sighed in relief when Tony came to the door. "Cook's looking for you." Effy stole on last look at me and walked back into the house, disappearing down the hallway. Tony turned to me and than looked down at Max, "Why don't you guys come inside?"

"Unlce Tony!" Max shouted with glee, wrapped his arms around his neck. I smiled.

"Is that Max?" I turned to see Michelle walk into the room, Keenan in her arms. "Well it is, isn't it? Hey there sport."

"Hi Aunt Nips."

I laughed and so did Tony. Michelle shifted Keenan and slapped her husband playfully on the arm. "What have I told you about calling me Nips?"

"Not my fault," Tony laughed. As we walked through the hallway, I could hear Katie snapping at someone and when I entered the room, everyone fell silent. Anwar was the first one up, followed by Jal and Maxxie, each of them giving me a hug and a kiss before shifting their attention to Max. Katie and Emiyl greeted me differently, Katie's greeting more bitchy than Effy's had been.

Cook and Naomi smiled at me and each gave me a kiss. Effy shot a glare at the married couple before Emily jabbed her in the shoulder. After we stayed for an hour, I walked us home and put my son to bed. When I walked into my bedroom, I laughed at what I saw.

My husband, asleep on the sheets while still dressed. His hair was a mess and I walked towards him and crawled into bed, kissing his cheek. "Wake up Funsponge."

"Be quiet Chris 2.0," he muttered opened his eyes before kissing me as a hello. "How did it go?"

"Good, expect Effy kept making remarks on how I stole back what she stole from me."

Freddie laughed, "I'm sorry for that."

"I'm still trying to forgive you,"

He laughed and kissed me once more.


End file.
